Temple's secrets
by theIrishWriter
Summary: set during the month long training period, where Jiraiya starts training Naruto for the Chuunin Exams finals, but what would have happen if They were Training somewhere else. A.U, Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Path

**Chapter 1: A Different Path**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I just own everything I make up, that includes theories that I may uses, Note I will highlight where I'm using someone else theories as a plot idea,**

**### update: just some Grammar stuff not plot or anything. **

Naruto was having a bad couple of days, first his Sensei abandoned he in order to train Sasuke for Chuunin exams finals in month's time, it's unfair Kakashi always puts Sasuke first, helping him learn stuff, and teaching him stuff well Sakura and Naruto and just left to do their own things. Naruto was hoping maybe knowing that every other jonin would offer Sasuke Training over the month would have caused Kakashi to maybe focus on him for a few weeks. Granted Kakashi's reasoning was valid, Sasuke was fighting an opponent that almost brutally murdered Lee during the premiles. The problem was the fact the teacher his sensei had got to help him… the man was useless, he complete underestimated Naruto and then got himself knocked out by a pervert on a giant Toad. Said Pervert, Jiraiya, was current doing research while Naruto preformed the same bloody jutsu, which he was only shown once or twice, over and over again.

Unknown to Naruto despite the fact that he was only summoning tadpoles; he was actual far further along than someone who had only been doing it for three days. Jiraiya had he actually being watching the boy would of noticed that Naruto really only needed a small little tip to move to the next level but Jiraiya wasn't teaching Naruto jutsu to master it he was teaching him it for him to use the Nine-Tails power.

'Come on this time for sure.' Naruto performed the jutsu, there was a proof of smoke, and unusual sound, thought it had became somewhat common in their training ground. Naruto hopes rises as he watched the thick smoke slowly disappear. 'Maybe if it's a toad this time Jiraiya will be proud and if he proud maybe he'll talk highly of me.[1]' The smoke disappeared and for a second Naruto taught he had done it, but the toad only had it two back feet and this tail was still longer then its body.

"Hey Jiraiya…" Naruto at least wanted to show him it, then ask if he should try using less charka or more, despite feeling somewhat faint headed.

"What Naruto I'm busy?"

"I was able to summon one with back legs." Naruto said hoping the older man would at least show some interest. But Jiraiya just looked neutral, not please but not pissed off.

"Keep working at it."

"Should I …"

"Busy Naruto ask me later." Jiraiya said before turning back to his spyglass giggling like a pervert.

"Fine I going to get lunch, want anything?"

"No I'm good, anyway you could afford to get what I want, and I doubt they'll even sell it to you." Naruto sweatdroped at the idea that entered his head as the man brushed him off.

Naruto walked away dishearten, this was just like training under Kakashi during individual training, maybe Jiraiya just saw him as the Nine-tails like so many other people in the village. As Walked down the street to got some ramen Naruto checked his frog wallet to see if he had enough money to buy a ball of ramen, he swore internally when he saw he didn't. Lunch at home then. Naruto changed from going to Ichiraku to his apartment. Not watching were he going Naruto still skillful avoids everyone on the crowded street expect one.

"Ow Sorry …. Sakura" Naruto looks to his teammate sitting on the ground. "I really sorry Sakura I should of being watching where I was going."

"Ye you should of …." Sakura looks at Naruto and notices for a second Naruto didn't seem himself. But she brushes it off. "So what are you doing so I'm guessing that Kakashi working with Sasuke today, so what the training like…"

"The training Sasuke doing? No idea, Kakashi training him solely." Naruto answers as he offered her a hand.

"Wait what do you mean solely, how can he train the two of you if Sasuke always there. [2]"

"He not training me, he set me up with some closet prev who got knocked by an open pervert or as he calls himself a super pervert." 'I just the fox brat, not worthy of being the same room as the sensei teach the _prince of Konoha._' The Prince of Konoha was a title giving to the son of the current Hokage, however several people believing that one day that Sasuke would be Hokage or the fact that his father was second place for the fourth position, started calling the Uchiha that a few years ago. It had since then it became to the higher ranking ninja term to refer to a person who got more training offers, pity then was required.

"A pervert, you're being trained by a pervert. How …"

"I give Jiraiya something he wanted and he really isn't training he just showed a jutsu and said do that. The lazy perv then …. Never mind it not important, it not like if a fail this final stage I wouldn't be able to complete again for four year and despite being laughable overpowered I never get a field promotion."

"Where did that come from?"

"a recurring bad dream, a very bad dream."

"Okay so was this jutsu, it properly some small little thing that wrong."

In a second Sakura view was clouded by smoke 'dope, what the hell is this jutsu, known Naruto it something stupid' Sakura looked down to see Naruto crouching down with his hand on the ground and some weird Seal Spreading out of his hand across the ground, then she saw it, movement. The smoke cleared Sakura looked shocked at what she saw. 'A Stage three tadpole, Naruto summoned it. Someone taught Naruto a Summoning jutsu, why? '

"Brat what do you think you're doing…" A large man said as he walked up to the pair, he completely ignored Sakura, but glared hateful at Naruto. "What are you doing what that jutsu, is some joke to you that Jutsu belong to the fourth Hokage and Jiraiya and you think you can use a bastardised version." The man cracked his knuckles. 'Fuck I can't fought him, if he a civilian I could kill him and that just what I need.' The man swung a punch which hit Naruto in the chin, the action floored. 'Okay not a civilian, I had to act fast…' too late the Man was on top of him striking him and cursing him. Until a powerful blow sent Naruto's attacker flying. "Who dare help this daemon …. Lord Jiraiya" the man shuddered

"Naruto you okay?" Naruto just nodded, his left hand trying to stop the bleeding for one of the cuts he got. "And you, you're lucky Naruto didn't fight back ..." Jiraiya turned and looked at Naruto had a couple of cuts on his face, nothing to major. "Naruto let's get you cleaned up." The attacker still in shock just stood there, as Naruto and Jiraiya walked off with Sakura following behind.

###Later###

"I saw your summoning earlier the one you did for that pink haired girl. It was good..., maybe I'm trying to teach you wrong, Naruto do you know about the mindscape?"

Naruto shook his head as he wolfed down noodles, Thankful Sakura had left as soon as Naruto had cleaned himself up, she was mostly confused by the attack but Jiraiya promised it would be explained to her later. "Good you need to mediate, but not here, there a special place I want you to do it"

"A special place? Why does it have to be in that special place?"

"That place is the fourth private training ground but it was also the site of a temple of the old empire."

"So it's a building, maybe there something cool hidden there, a jutsu or a weapon. Hey if I found anything like that can I keep or does the village keep it?"

"That not important at the moment," Jiraiya face palmed."but what is I can't remember how to enter the training area. Well maybe it will come to me when we're there. So let's go Naruto."

A/N

[1] A teacher will sometimes talk about their students, and compare them to other teachers. Naruto is reflecting that he is never mentioned in a good way, going on past experience. However Kakashi in canon think quite highly of Naruto.

The reason Naruto wants to be 'Talked highly of' is he feels it shown his growth and that his sensei is acknowledging his growth.

[2] teachers are very protective of their students, they would at least want to have some input in their training for the finals, so I really can't see them wilily handed them off to someone else to training them, unless it a clan member or a parent.

The reason Kakashi is only training Sasuke is pressure. The chuunin exam are used to show the might of the village, it wouldn't be a efficient way of promotion, for several reason, which if you need to explain then you have a problem, but didn't worry I will be covering these reasons in the story. Now where was I? Oh yeah pressure.

Why would Kakashi be under pressure? Well Sasuke is fighting Gaara, a person who only a high ranked Ninja or a tailed beast container like himself can defeat him. Next the fact that Sasuke's victory would be a great boon to the leaf; because his is an Uchiha, it would show that their 'dead' clan is in fact up and fighting.

Story Note:

The layout of the final exam will be different, Sasuke and Gaara will not meet in the first round, but Naruto and Neji will. The reason being that the Hokage thinks it a funny idea to mess with the line up just before its starts, and Kakashi will have to been on time, it also mean that there will be more than two fights and then Gaara playing I am piñata. I haven't done the final lineout yet, but the only way for Gaara and Sasuke to meet is in the finals. Also the Fight between Naruto and Neji will not be like it is in canon, why? Well let's just say that Naruto will have a few new tricks and Neji, Well Neji properly didn't train to fight Naruto, as he said Fate have chosen him to win. Well that backfired on him, he currently, if alive, one tenth of Naruto power when Naruto is in his base form.

Author's Rant

Kishimoto Fucking promote Naruto already, it doesn't make sense to have someone who can one shot a Kage, could be a genin, Granted his leadership skills are lacking (Because he still a genin and never get mission with less experienced Genin), but you make Neji a special Jonin. Naruto should of being promoted after the invasion of pain. It not evens the jacket, which I think when Naruto is promoted he should be forced to wear it instead of his own jacket, I just want him to be a chuunin because it shows how he developed from this loud mouth kid to be one of the most powerful warriors of his home land. The village was totalled and the way it thanks the guy who saved them all, oh sorry convinced a Overpowered Uzumaki he beat in to the ground to revive everyone he killed, was 'here a brush now get to work'

**please review and if you have a different opinion of anything I rant about at the end, share your view with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Easing In To It

**Chapter 1: easing in to it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I just own everything I make up, that includes theories that I may uses, Note I will highlight where I'm using someone else theories as a plot idea,**

The next day Jiraiya and Naruto left for a training ground outside the village proper, they had ran in to Sakura who managed to convince Jiraiya to let her come along, her mind-set been that if Sasuke doesn't see her he might think something have happen to her and worry. Jiraiya agreed thinking that added pressure might make Naruto work better, surprisingly Naruto didn't care mostly because he had overheard that Sakura had already placed a bet on him to lose in the first round, well that was wrong she had placed a bet that Sasuke would beat Neji in the second however she did go beet red when Ino shout that out at the trio.

'So these she got her money back if I win or what, or is it that she wins if Sasuke wins his second match? I wonder if anyone will bet on me, properly not, unless I'm the dark horse '

"So pervy sage, how do you know about this temple, is it some important Sannin training place?" Naruto asked earning him a punch from Sakura. "Ow what was that for?"

"You can't go around calling lord Jiraiya, pervy sage." Sakura said cracking her knuckles

"At least one of your gakis is polite, but, no Minato and I were told about this place by another ninja, Kushina." Jiraiya answered sadly, he thought 'she would only be 34, if she was alive today.'

"What, that was the heir to the whirlpool, how she knows about this place?" Sakura Asked. [1]

"You know I never asked her, anyway I would had more important to ask her if she was alive now." Jiraiya quickly answered regaining his emotions

"How did she die anyway Jiraiya?" it was Naruto, his voice was quiet as if he had something on his mind. Jiraiya knew it was the fact that a large number of whirlpool citizen blamed Naruto for her death, at least that what the leaf villager told Naruto, truth was the Whirlpool knew how she die, protecting the next container of the nine tails, which was more than most villagers living the leaf knew.

"The truth gaki, no one knows, her body like Minato was never found, in some place of the land of fire stories are told of her ghost crying for her unborn child." Jiraiya said, deciding he wouldn't tell them any of these stories if they ran late and had to camp out at the temple that night. "We're here, now I feel like I'm forgetting something, well I'm sure I'll remember it when we need it." After a few more minutes of walking the reached it, a large building with was sunk in to the ground, the first Naruto thought was how such a place survived for so long. The style was older than anything he had seen before, yet there were hint of modern styles in it. It make Naruto think of a different culture, which wasn't too far some the truth.

"Welcome to the template of the Uzu, one of the four great temples of the earliest days of the Begine Empire." Jiraiya said to break the silence that had linger for five minutes as the two young ninja stood open mouths starring that the temple. "… Oh yeah I think I remember what I forgot, how to get to the lower levels"

"So what is in the lower levels, An Alter or something?" Naruto asked wonder for the first time where his going to mediate.

"The lower level holds the trials, a series of test, each with their own rewards for completion them, someone who complete the final and hardest one is said to be rewarded with the blade of Uzu. But that not why we're here, we're here for the rooms of mind."

"Can we please try the trials, please?" Naruto asked to the older man.

"If you can summon a full formed toad by tonight, maybe tomorrow we can do a few of them." Jiraiya asked after waiting a few moments to think about, might as well of use it to force him to press harder. "Naruto what are you doing?" the older man turn and looked at the twelve year old sitting in the locus position, he eyes closed and body not moving.

"You said yesterday that in order to deal with my large then normal reverses I need to reach inner peace, I want to see you this helps at all."

"Is he been serious?" Sakura said, slightly confused by the event before her, most that Naruto would even think about achieve inner peace and that Jiraiya saying he had a large reserve of Charka when the instructors said he had normal Charka reserves.

"Yes Naruto sometime just needs to stand back and think before he jumps in, that what this exercise is for. I am going to look for an entry point to the lower levels." Jiraiya answered the question, with really looking at Sakura. Sakura first thought after hearing this was 'Why would all the instructors lie about his reserves?'

Several hours later#~#~

Sakura watched Naruto, who remained still for the pass two hours, his breathing was relaxed, Naruto had only moved once and that was to take off his jacket. Sakura eyes had been playing trick on her at several times, first time was a half an hour ago when Naruto took on an orange aura and there fifteen minutes later he took on a golden one. [2] 'Maybe I should back to working on that Jutsu Jiraiya give me.' After a half hour, Jiraiya who had return to the room where Naruto was mediation in and found Sakura just sitting there bored out of her mind, so Jiraiya feeling somewhat generous give he a scroll with two basic Gen-jutsu in it. They weren't all that powerful, one just made you see sheep bouncing around the place, and the other was one Jiraiya created himself, it was the cloak of invisible, which does what it name implies.

Naruto eyes flashed open as he jumped up and run through a series of hand sign before slamming his hand on to the ground. He spoke only "Summoning jutsu"

The area around him was covered in smoke, Jiraiya, had felt the charka build up and returned from searching to see what had happened. Jiraiya was originally confused, the amount of smoke created was conditional on the size of the creature being summoned, for a moment Jiraiya taught that Naruto had summoned a full sized battle toad, but quickly relied at the confined space of the temple was prevent the disperse of the smoke; Naruto properly summoned a tadpole again.

"Right who's bright idea was it, to summon me in a dark room, Jiraiya." A young voice said, as the smoke disappeared. The voice come from a toad that currently sat on Naruto's head with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Said toad was orange with purple markings and was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket.

"Oh my Kami he summoned Gamakichi" Jiraiya said, his tone was a max of pride and awe.

"Is that good?" Sakura asked, slightly confused that Naruto actually summoned something other than tadpole and the fact that the toad could speak.

"Gamakichi is the son of the current boss toad, and the grandson of the one before his old man. Add to that his great grandparents are the elder sages, it would be like the son of the fourth Hokage and the great, great, great grandchild of the first was your teammate." Jiraiya said trying to explain the complete confusion at Naruto first summoning, Gamakichi was a future battle toad, and even in his current state it would costly in charka to summon him. "Then again someone taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu before he was even a genin."

"Yeah I actually wondered who taught him that, I mean one day he failed the final exam for the third time and the next he can create solid clones." Sakura comments

"Wait he failed three times, how?" the reply back was quick, almost gulped

"The clone jutsu I think even time."

"That an E-rank jutsu, no Uzumaki can control that small amount of charka till they're at least full grown." Jiraiya said slightly confused

"… What…" Sakura raised her voice slightly shocked at the statement. Naruto in the background flinched before return to the toad on his head, which was demanding food.

"The seal masters of the whirlpool, the people of longevity, those you have near endless charka." Jiraiya listing off the common titles the clan was giving, heck they still had them.

"…. The Uzumaki clan never heard of them." Sakura was deep in thought trying to remember anything on the Uzumaki that they covered in class, nothing came to her mind.

"What! The clan half the reason village was able to survive in the first place, the seals defending the village are Uzumaki design, the wife of the first Hokage was one, Kushina the heir to the whirlpool was one." Jiraiya sweated dropped 'I'm going to have to talk to Hokage, damn that means having to deal with Danzo about turning Naruto in to a weapon, maybe in hindsight I should bring Naruto with me eleven years ago.'

"Yep, but we never covered anything about them." the girl looked confused, 'If they were at important why are they forgotten, if Naruto is named after them then why didn't he mention anything about.'

Jiraiya taught for a moment "You do learn about the battle of horn hill right?" 'There must be some mention of them there, if not its pissing on the grave of all those that died there.'

"The land of fire army was encircled, but managed to win a great victory which crushed the land of lighting army. Why do you ask? Wait is there a part that missing or something?"

"That battle was almost a massacre for us, my father fought there, I fought there, it was my first real battle, I was eleven, and I would be dead, in fact everyone there would be dead there if was for a Uzu taskforce that attacked the Kumo army from behind. The man that led the Uzu that day was Uzumaki kenshin, the grandfather of Uzumaki Kushina."

"… How large a clan are they if they still exist?"

"There around, in the land of fire, fifty people that hold the name Uzumaki and seven clans are offshoots of the main one. There around six thousand people who are Uzumaki descent living in the land of fire, though most don't used the name Uzumaki or a related name, compared to Senji, which is 40,000 it not a lot, but in the land of whirlpools it around 45,000" the toad sage answered, Naruto who has finished talking to Kichi walked to them and almost fell with shock on hearing the number of members the clan had.

"That a lot of Uzumaki." The girl sweated dropped imaging 51,000 Naruto running around the place.

"A lot of small families, that aren't large enough too classed as clan exists, and unlike the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, the Uzumaki believe in, spreading there seeds to other fields."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. 'What does farming have to with population, especially if they just throw their seed in to someone else field?'

Naruto facepalmed 'How can someone so smart, not see a play on word like that, it like beating a dead horse.' "Jiraiya meant that they don't marry with the clan, or is they do it, it with distinct branch of the clan." Naruto paused for a moment to see if Sakura got it; it seems she did but then gives a confused look again. "The Hyuuga and Uchiha, though not as much, believe that their bloodline would be corrupt if impure blood was added to their gene pool, but all it really done is nearly wiped them both out."

"The Uchiha numbers were increasing before the…" Sakura argued.

"Yes because, individual that never have the Sharingan could marry anyone they choose and something the 'hybrid children' even developed the Sharingan, so the inbreeding stopped. The Hyuuga continue the belief and their numbers are dropping, within five generation defects will occur again" Jiraiya said, he watched as Naruto nodded his head, in understanding till the defects part, Sakura looked slightly pale.

"Defect already, like what?" Naruto and Sakura said that the same time, it almost freaky way.

"Their bloodline is a defect, the same with the Uchiha, they just bad copies of the original." Jiraiya said.

"They were the same before, man image how powerful that one bloodline would be?" yeah you can guess who this is.

"The whirlpool or spiral eye is the collected name due the original. And yes the original one was powerful, it was said to rival the eyes of the Sage, only two people over had it though."

"Wait but Kakashi sensei said the Sharingan was a mutation of the Byakugan." Naruto said as Sakura thought the same thing.

"The Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan, if anything it the other way around, since the older son of the sage of six paths had an ancestor Sharingan or the original, and the first Byakugan was held by the man youngest son." [3]

"How do you know so much about the two of them?" asked Sakura

"I have interest in all the four clans of the great sage." The man replied

"Right, so we can do the trails, right, because you were quiet surprised that I summoned Kichi" Naruto said jesting to the orange toad still perched on his head eating a chocolate bar, that Naruto had giving to him, payment of the toad agreeing to let Naruto practice summon him for the day.

"Fine brat we do the trails tomorrow, but now I want you to summon as many toads as you can."

~#~#~#~#

Neji sat reading everything his clan had on the Uchiha clan and the Kazekage's son, since these two would be his toughest opponents during the final exam, one would think that Neji must have already spent hours planning his fight with Naruto and was taking a break to plan ahead, no Neji know the he would defeat Naruto easily, the child was a no name orphan, deadlast and a failure, the fool actually taught he could defeat Neji. It not like the boy was deadlast because of years of neglect and the reason he failed was due to a biased system.

Neji figured that the fight with Naruto would last less than a minute and only one attack will be made. Naruto only jutsu was the shadow clones jutsu, Neji completely ignoring that Naruto had make around six clone during his match with Kiba, a number which most ninja would black out from, Neji was blinded by the eyes that saw all.

~#~#~#~#

As Naruto summoned more toads, Jiraiya asked Sakura a question. "Naruto failed three times, how I knew that his Charka reserves are too high to do an E-rank gen—jutsu, why wasn't he giving a higher rank jutsu?"

"I don't know, but I heard that his Charka Reserves weren't that large, yet Iruka sensei ask for a test to be do on him but it was always rejected, as it was done earlier. Wait why would his reserve factor in anyway?"

"Naruto reserve are massive, they rival the Hokage's currently so E-ranks would be to him like only taken a drop of water from a lake, it's impossible, with the charka control techniques he was taught that the time. I know for a fact that Naruto can do the basic clone now but only in large numbers, plus the fact that the technique is pointless after the academy." Jiraiya asked the girls question as Naruto swore following a dozen toads of varying size all jumped on him. This causing the other two ninja to sweatdrop

Sakura sighed before performing one of the jutsu Jiraiya give her.

~#~#~#~#~#

Kakashi watched as Sasuke tried to land a single hit on his Shadow clone, he mentally noted that the boys speed had increased, but not yet to the level he wanted. Kakashi was forced to teach Sasuke a jutsu which he didn't want to teach any of his students, because the jutsu was in fact his sensei's, or more correctly it was copy of his sensei jutsu, it was only superior in one way, piercing power, if it was to face the original, its blade would be ground to noting, unless the user was far superior to his attacker or the opponent was trying to kill Sasuke, lucky for Sasuke only two people knew the original.

Sasuke groaned as the clone baited him, Kakashi noted that Naruto by now would of actual ready hit him, but not because of speed, but by Tactics, thinking of his 'deadlast' Student Kakashi was reminding of Naruto reaction to Kakashi only training Sasuke, Kakashi had original planned on training Naruto during the month long training period giving for the finals, he wanted to teach two jutsu, but when the second exam came and finished, and he was told that one of his students was in danger he had to put his plans on the backburner, maybe after the exams. 'Maybe after the exam I can put in some one on one training with Naruto, Sasuke just have to win one match to get promoted, I highly doubt Naruto will be promoted, but I sure he win his match, then he have to fight Sasuke and with the Jutsu I have to teach Sasuke, there no way Naruto can win… I'm sorry Minato sensei; I'll make it up to him.' He thought sadly

"Sasuke is this really the best the Uchiha has to offer?" Kakashi said after Sasuke was sent flying by a double faint attack. The look Sasuke give was pure murder, the child then just charged the clone only to be sent flying again. 'The kid can't think straight when angry, I really should fix that hopefully no one will piss him of that badly in the exam.'

~#~#~#~#

After several hours of summons and an hour off to eat lunch, Naruto just fell asleep in the temple, much to the humour of Jiraiya and Sakura. Despite this Sakura also fell asleep within five minutes of Naruto, lay next to Naruto, yet thankful for her didn't move closer to him during sleep.

Jiraiya as he watch the two sleeps, Naruto hands glowed softly with charka as they healed. A smile grows on Jiraiya until one thought come to him. "How I'm I going to get the two of them home?" after a few minutes he just unsealed a blanket and thrown it over the two of them. "Now let see if I can get that door open?"

[1]Kushina in mythology was the child of a lesser Kami who married one of sons of the creator of Japan or his son's son, I'm not 100 percent which one, but I think his brother and sister are the god of the moon and the goddess of the sun. So she would be the daughter in law or the granddaughter in law of the first gods. For this sorry Kushina Uzumaki is the niece of the current ruler of the whirlpool.

[2] The golden aura wasn't Sakura see things it will be important later.

[3] This part of my theory, I call the four grandsons. The theory is that four clans are created by the four grandsons of the Sage of sixth paths. It should pretty clear what the four clans are.

Story notes

That Chapter two done and dusted, hopefully I won't miss any errors during the proof reading, right in this chapter we had a snapshot of Neji, who is ignoring is opponent, and Sasuke, who being baited by Kakashi. I added the Kakashi scene because I'm convicted that Kakashi request Naruto to be on his team, I don't really see Naruto working well in any of the teams shown and the other Ninja seem to think Naruto is unless until after the wave arc and for some even up to the Tsunade retrieval arc.

So I actually think Sakura and Sasuke were giving to Kakashi because he wanted Naruto. But this does ask the question as why didn't he teach Naruto anything? Well think about all the other Rookie Nine uses there Clans Techniques, add to the fact that Kakashi only had he students for less than year, Maybe Kakashi wanted to work on their teamwork before move on to individuals skills, the reason never developed his own Individuals skill, other jutsu, is because when he was training with Jiraiya they just forced on the nine tails, I could see if there is another time skip Naruto having a big Jutsu collection and hopefully at least one promotion, unless in the current arc they outright say he is a chuunin, than I didn't care, but hey that just me.

Yes I'm convince that Neji is a glass cannon, but without the overpowered attack, note he does have an overpowered attack but it useless against Naruto and any who his faster than him. if Naruto was taught more than one jutsu, wait he wasn't taught any jutsu under Kakashi before the chuunin exam, Naruto would have winning easy not because Neji had a glaring defect in his defence, the fact that Naruto can attack him from Multiple angle with shadow clones. (Yes he has a defence for that but I highly doubt he could keep doing it for extend periods of time).

Now some of you might wonder with his the glaring Defect in his defence, it was dismissal of Naruto as a threat, and not learning anything from Naruto last battle, in which Naruto can use the Shadow Clones to great affect on a battlefield, Naruto was also weaken at this point but no one really know about this point.

I know it seem as though I dislike Neji, the truth is a third favourite Character, after Minato and Naruto, but it because he learns from his mistakes in underestimating Naruto, whereas Sasuke still doesn't relies the reason he still alive is for plot development and the fact that Naruto didn't want to kill him at the battle the final valley, or valley at the end.

**please review and comment, note at the time there is no main paring, the reasons why I will cover in the next chapter, it my author note/rant thing I did in the other chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Trail Starts

**Chapter 3: the first trial, inner souls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I just own everything I make up, that includes theories that I may uses, Note I will highlight where I'm using someone else theories as a plot idea,**

As dawn broke Jiraiya, who had woken an hour before to double check the entrance he had found last night was the correct one; it was, noticed that Naruto was up and about, so Jiraiya decided to have the conversation that he should of having yesterday but was unable to with Sakura there. "Hey Naruto, good work yesterday, so how you convince the fox to help you."

Naruto sweatdropped and his face turned to confusion "What… that what I was supposed to do, I just ignored the bastard for the two hours." 'Had I fucking known that I have being done in five minutes?' he thought

"Wait you summoned seventy five different toads multiple times, what your own Charka, how did you fail three times at the academy?" Jiraiya asked before face palming "Oh right the same reason you came summon that many in the first place." Naruto once again sweatdropped

"I did it wrong, but now that I know you referring to the fox charka it shouldn't took too long, once I can talk to him or is it a she?" 'I never really thought about the fox gender…' Naruto paled.

"You okay gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he shook Naruto gently. "Naruto you had me worried there for a moment."

"Sorry but my mind just went to a weird place, I was … never mind" 'okay that was just creepy, like anyone would think the nine tails is pretty red head who just wants to play 'footie' or want every it called with what amounts to a child or older preteen.' "So went are we doing this morning, I think Sakura doing a mission in the morning so we have to wait for her to finish before we start some of the trials"

"You're going to do the summon jutsu, since you can't use the nine tails charka yet I want you to gain more control over your own charka and the toad you are summoning, I going to do research"

"Come on can't you make shadow clones and make they take notes for you."

"Wait what? If was to use Shadow clones, I wouldn't need them to take notes because everything they experience would come back to me when they dispel…" Jiraiya looks at Naruto you have a confused look on him face and understanding, before a look of determination. "You never read the text under the hand signs." Jiraiya facepalmed and muttered under his breath something about taken after her instead of him.

"I going to master so much stuff using …" Naruto begin to rant but was cut off.

"There a problem with that idea, which way Kakashi never mentioned to you," 'Kakashi I swore to god if you let him train like that, I'll remove that which makes you a man.' "Your tenant might try and broke out is you train like, but you can use it in small numbers, unless informed otherwise by me, Kakashi, the third or the acting Hokage."

"Okay I won't go over broad with that kind of training, without permission first." 'Yeah it better than nothing, I can have them do the charka control exercises well I work and the physical stuff.'

'Why don't I think of that earlier, I could of done three times as much 'research', I be finish my current book.' "Right Naruto, because you didn't read the text, you wouldn't know upgrade of the shadow clone, right?" 'This should leave him busy for the next few weeks; it he masters thought his charka control will improve greatly.'

"Wait there a more powerful version of the shadow clone… wait is this just the multi shadow jutsu?" Naruto asked, watching the rising sun as he ate a breakfast bar.

"No this is the super shadow clone" Jiraiya replied back with wild hand movements as though he was try in perform some kind of magic spell.

"The super shadow clone…" Naruto sweatdropped before falling to the ground slightly confused. "What makes it so super?" Naruto said as he lifted himself off the ground.

Jiraiya smirked "Naruto, what is the one problem with using shadow clones for combat? Their one hit OK, now you can swarm them, so on an opponent roughly our own level or lower, you would defeat, but with an opponent stronger than you, you will lose." Naruto looked deep in thought. 'So Naruto does at least have a basic understand of what I'm going on about.' "The upgrade makes the shadow clones more durable…" Naruto eyes widen at the word 'durable' and he looked very confused. "The word durable means they will last longer, they can survive multiple hits. The one problem with this is the cost of charka skyrockets, I can only make one, and you with your charka control you would pass out even trying it, but if what you said was true about it being your own charka that summoned everything yesterday, maybe you can do it… " Naruto cheered and was about to fist punch when Jiraiya finished "In six months instead of three years."

Naruto fall to the ground again before weakly saying "Wait why are you telling me this is I can't use it in the final that is the reason you're training me…"

"The reason I'm training is that and the fact that you're the jinchuuriki of the nine tails." Jiraiya said sternly, while he thought 'You're also my god son, but that neither here nor there.' The older man offer Naruto a hand up. This gesture was accepted by the younger ninja. "Now we have least then four week to get you ready for the finals so if you want to be allowed to do some of the trials, you're going to very busy today."

"Just try to keep, pervy sage." The boy replied back quickly and smiling a mega watt smile.

#~#~#~#

Sasuke panted and one knee touched the ground, 'Damn why can't I hit him, and why won't he teach me anything until I complete his goal.' The training had start out great, Kakashi had shown up on time and everything, he tested Sasuke charka and seemed pleased with the type. 'Well of course he please, the boy standing in front of him was the last of the Uchiha.' Sasuke taught as he looked at the older man face when Sasuke channelled charka in to the paper. It was least than a minute later when Sasuke found out that Kakashi had being going easy on them in training. Kakashi said all he had to do was strike his clone once and then he start teaching him the jutsu. 'Easy, and when I master that Jutsu you can be honoured to teach me another one.' Was his first thought, five days later he was still trying to strike Kakashi, who effortless dodged and parried, if Sasuke made one wrong move Kakashi would make him pay dear for it, but the worst thing of all was what Kakashi said last night.

"Naruto would have destroyed my clone by now maybe I should start training him instead." There was more said but that one line sentence echoed in his mind.

Kakashi watched as his student struggled to stand up. 'So comparing him to Naruto was a bad idea, if anything it just made him more _aggressive_, I was hoping that it may make him think with would Naruto do.' After about five more minutes Kakashi put a stop to the Sasuke bashing by dispelling his clone when he sensed something nearby. "Right how about a chance of pace, maybe so tai-jutsu kata, will help."

#~#~#~#~#

Sakura have woken about two hours after Naruto and Jiraiya started training, her first reaction was confused terror until she relied that she had falling asleep at the Temple and judging by the fact that some of Naruto gear was nearby, she at least knew that he was around. Some reason Jiraiya give a weird vibe, not the kind of vibe at he would do something her, for what Naruto said he just 'research' mature yet young examples, whatever that meant.

As she walked out of the enclave where they had set up camp, and entered a large hall way she saw Naruto and Jiraiya sparring, Naruto for some reason seemed a lot slower than usual, but Sakura passed if off as being that Naruto wasn't a morning and the fact that Jiraiya had just kicked him in the chest.

"That Better, you're now lasted five minutes, that since we started a 30 second improvement, that this rate you be able to beat me in to draw in ten years just like my last student[1]." The older man smirked as Naruto tried to sat up, he manage but slowly, a odd look appeared on his face, as he rubbed his leg. "Oh Sakura, good to see you up, we didn't woke, did we?" Jiraiya said he was actually surprised to her up and watching them.

"No you didn't, but why are you sparring anyway?" she asked thinking that Naruto would still be summoning toads or working on his Charka control.

"We actually work on Charka control; see these things on my legs and arms." Naruto pointed to a bracelet like thing on his leg. "This is a Chakra based weight, but Pervy sage add some seal to it them makes it much heavier if my Charka output leaves a certain threshold."

"How heavy are they?" Sakura asked, as Naruto stretched, and muttered something about not being able to use shadow clones.

"Current they total weight is about a quarter of Naruto's weight but hopefully they be his weight by the Chuunin final" Jiraiya asked after, Naruto just opened his mouth and then looked confused. 'That right I forgot to tell him the weights we are using.'

"A quarter of his weight that crazy, that …" begin Sakura, looked worried at Naruto.

"The same training technique I used with Minato and Minato was fine and… " Jiraiya state

"But Naruto and the fourth are two different people, the Fourth was a genius and Naruto is just Naruto." Sakura argued.

Jiraiya face froze for a minute, his face was hidden by his hair as he stared that the floor, then is an instant "HAA HAA … sorry about this," he replied after he saw the confused looks on their faces. "Minato once said something similar, but it was about him not being up to scratch. People walk around the village and all around the land of fire and said the Namikaze Minato was always a gifted Ninja, the Sasuke of his day, unrivalled genius but that was never the case, Minato barely passed the academy" Jiraiya paused for a moment to look at the two younger Ninjas, Naruto look like he had some inking of what Jiraiya said and Sakura was surprised that no one ever mentioned at about the fourth Hokage. "The true was I felt sorry for the boy and let him stay on my team till a replacement was found. That when he starts to blossoming, five years I trained him and he was the greatest student I ever and I only chose him as place filler." Jiraiya said the last part sadly, as though it had been a painful lesson. Jiraiya saw in his mind's eye a young Minato looking at him with disbelief and sadness and finally angry, then he saw the smug look on someone's else face[2] someone who Jiraiya wished he never had the discomfort to meet again.

"Whoa you must of being shocked when people first started to talking about him as the yellow flash?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah but that was after … Where Naruto?" Jiraiya asked relying that the blonde had disappeared.

~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto needed to clears his head, first Sakura saying that he can't do the same training as the fourth Hokage, Naruto's all time hero, even after he learn that the man was the reason everyone hated him and the reason he was alone for most of his life. Then there was the fact that Jiraiya said he just used Minato as place filler till someone better came along. 'Just like me expect his jonin sensei give him actual help instead ignoring you in favour of the other two.'

A voice broke him from his thoughts "Something on your mind Naruto" the voice was familiar to him but why as it here, 'He must be planning on training him here.' Naruto taught.

"Shouldn't you be training with the golden child" Naruto said sharply "Or are you here to look into Sakura she inside or gone on her missions for today." Naruto didn't even look up. 'Like he here to check up on me, most of heard about Jiraiya being here and wants to talk to him'

"the golden child, is that the new name for him, you should just stick to pranks, but I'm here to check up on you since I heard you and Ebisu had ran into a little problem in the form of, and I quote, a large white haired man atop a giant toad, and then I heard you were attacked in the street because you used a summoning jutsu." The man placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "That and I can only stop myself from laughing so much watch Sasuke fail to land a single strike on me. So what training are you doing…?" Naruto glared at the man for asking.

"Right I answer that and if I face Sasuke he'll know about, why do you care? You can now train Sasuke without the bloody place filler around." Naruto said quietly yet clearly, before his sensei could respond Naruto went back in to the temple passing Sakura as she left. Kakashi stood there staring at the younger man; his words string him, so much so that his mask slipped for a moment.

Sakura was slightly confused as she was about to tell Naruto that she was leaving but she would be back later to also do the trials, he just walked past her ignoring her with a sour look on his face. 'What up with him? He never like at' as she reached the outside of the temple she saw another figure "Oh hello Kakashi sensei" the older man made no rely. "Kakashi are you okay … sensei" her voice was high and showed that she was slightly afraid she was just about to run in and get Jiraiya when her sensei relied back.

"Sorry Sakura, I had something on my mind. What were you asking …?" there was a proof of smoke and a masked ANBU appeared. The man was shorter then Kakashi, but not by much, his hair was brown, a hair colour much more common than these in squad seven.

"Hatake, the lord Hokage has requested that both you and lord Jiraiya meet with him as soon as possible." the masked ninja said.

"I'll go get lord Jiraiya he just inside" said Sakura, as the other two ninja sweat dropped at the fact that a genin had entered the conversion. A few minutes later Sakura returned with Jiraiya and Naruto, Naruto seem in a slightly better mood but refused to look at Kakashi. Jiraiya seem to notices this as well.

"Lord Jiraiya the Hokage has requested that you …" the masked Nin started but was cut off.

"I aware, Sakura informed me, let's go then. Naruto just keep do the summon jutsu till I'm back and if Sakura back before me I want the two of you to go over the kata we just covered, the scroll is in my bag. It the one marked Naruto's basic Tai-jutsu touch nothing else."

~#~#~#~#

Jiraiya and Kakashi both stood in front of the third Hokage, who just sat there in informal dress smoking his pipe and reading a scroll mark for the Hokage and the feudal lord. After a couple of minutes he set the scroll down and cleared his throat. "The reason I called you two is they wish to complete in the final. This is not up for discussion, the feudal lord has already agreed as had the land of winds'. So for the first time in over twenty years the land of whirlpools will have ninja in a chuunin exam final."

"Isn't it too late for them complete, it would be unfair to these that were knocked out?" reasoned Kakashi.

"The land of whirlpools has a similar event, we just combining that the two finalist groups. It just a way of shown we support the new eddy village movement, but Jiraiya I need you to go and inform the Kazekage about this and escort him to a meeting that will be held here in about two week." Hiruzen explained

"Okay I need two things sensei, two things. First, why am I escorting the Kazekage back here? And in two weeks I'll need someone to look over Naruto's training, okay." The toad Sannin said after thinking about it for a moment.

"We believe that your former teammate might try and do so thing to the Kazekage, it just a precaution and about Naruto, what about Ebisu? He a good teacher I even tried to get him to be Naruto's tutor when he was younger but it was shot down by the council." Hiruzen said and smirked when Jiraiya muttered something about hunting them all down.

"Sorry to interrupt but why was I called here, lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked. 'I can't really think of anything that would in involve me'

"The acting Uzukage, has requested a report be made on Naruto, he doesn't want any biased report that have go through the councils, I know, you are aware of how highly edits your reports are Kakashi."

"To the point where it seems that Sasuke has several bloodlines and can perform the FTG, but they couldn't have destroyed the originals, there must be copies. I know for a fact that the clan council got the originals unedited." Said Kakashi slightly peeved at the fact that every report he had writing in the last two months have huge black line covering important parts of information. 'All because the council doesn't want to even hear about any improvements made by Naruto, first, they informed me that I have to train Sasuke first or lose Naruto and now they edit any reports that show Naruto in a favourable light.'

"Ryuu refuses those as well he just wants a report writing by the nine tails jinchuuriki's sensei. Ryuu would also like to meet with Naruto but that should wait until the finals are over. Kakashi you need to have the report done within two week" the older man said as produced a smoke ring "oh one more thing, the finals are being pushed back two weeks, there a meeting about it and you two need to be at said meeting and on time and Kakashi it likely that the layout will have to be drawn again so be early for once." Hiruzen smiled as he said the last part "Or Sasuke will be disqualified."

"I'm not a child, Sasuke and I will be there on time, and this report, is it just a summary of Naruto's skill prior to him been trained by Jiraiya or in depth, how he trains and the … issues in the academy." 'I'm still waiting of a accurate charka level reading, I only know that his are about three times my own, how was he supposed to do the basic clone, when he only been taught Mickey mouse control techniques.'

"Just a summary, I already have Iruka looking to the 'issues' as you pointed out."

"Jiraiya what are you planning on teaching my student any way?" Kakashi asked his sensei's sensei. He was asking simple because he actually wanted to know what his student was learning.

"I'm not teaching Sasuke…" Jiraiya said remembering Naruto body language when the boy was around Kakashi, that and the fact he heard what Naruto had said.

"I'm aware of that I was asking about Naruto?" 'Great first Naruto and now Lord Jiraiya, it this the gods way of telling me that half the council, the half that have a stupid amount of power, are idiots and I should never listen to them'

"Wait so you're telling …" a cough cut Jiraiya off

"Kakashi was ordered by the combined council to train the last Uchiha, before he can train the other two in any advanced way, Jiraiya before you alienate Kakashi you should know he requested your godson as a student." Hiruzen said before either side decided to kill the other, most likely Jiraiya killing Kakashi

"…. Wait what?" was all Kakashi could say about the statement, he had known that Naruto was his sensei's son but the Jiraiya was name godfather was news to him.

"Okay fair enough I won't kill if he starts training them equal after Naruto gets promoted in six weeks, now where Arashi, I need to have a talk with him about looking after his …" Jiraiya said violently, almost.

"Namikaze Arashi went missing nine years ago… " Hiruzen said sadly, he still remember order the young man on that mission.

"Why didn't you tell me that, I would visit Naruto more often, instead of leaving him alone for his own safety, truth me the only reason I'm not his official guardian is because that would of painting a even bigger on his head[3]." Jiraiya Said, sincerely, as though Naruto aloneness was his fault and his fault alone.

"Kakashi you can leave, but Jiraiya I would like a word with you in private."

"Jiraiya I'm sorry I snapped at you, it just I'm protective of the gaki, and had I been around most of his problem won't of being there. I think I just used you as a replacement me."

"It okay lord Jiraiya, I feel like I let Naruto down as well, in fact I feel as though I let both Naruto and Sakura down."

#~#~#~#~# several hours later

After Sakura had returned from his missions, they were deliveries and one weeding mission, she was shocked to learn that Naruto had sent out two clones to do a few for him, arguing that he still had to pay rent and buy food, after Sakura scolded him for it being abusing of his ninja training, she agreed to help Naruto with the tai-jutsu scroll Jiraiya had left, unfortunately she also open another one of Jiraiya's scroll, luck for her it didn't contain any Intel, but it did however contain a draft of Jiraiya's next book, because of Sakura's reaction Naruto decided she need a nickname, neo closet perv, that will till she almost sent him through a wall, then the whole matter was dropped.

Naruto moved through the first sets of movement as Sakura watched and made corrections, which weren't as many as she taught there be. His movement were still slow, due to the extra weight and the fact that the movements were complete new; he had only really done about five minutes of them before. "Naruto why are you learn this any way, taught you were focusing on control, not Tai-jutsu."

"Pervy sage wants me to master a tai-jutsu style, as part of being a sannin's student, he said that it might come in handed in the finals, the style, at least for what Jiraiya said, also encourage the user to think and Jiraiya says that my biggest problem, I only think about what will get me the most attention not what the best course of action is." Naruto said with a level of maturate that Sakura taught he would never have.

"So what the styles name anyway?"

"The art of hitting people, or the fist of the first empire. Jiraiya said it was a basic fighting style that was taught to trainee warriors in the first empire, hence the simple first name, however over time more stuff was added to it and it fell out of use in the regular forces, but elites were still training. I do wonder how Jiraiya found the scroll in the first place." Naruto said, actually manage not to burst out laughing like he did when Jiraiya first told him the name.

By the time Jiraiya had return about three hours after lunch, Naruto had moved on to and finished the third set of movements, he had also seen a flock of sheep move around the temple, but that was a gen-jutsu that Sakura had set up for him to broke.

"Sorry I was gone so long I had to talk to the Hokage about something that had nothing to do with the meeting and then I had to visit a couple of people, Oh Naruto I see you're on the fourth set, now all you have to do is do the all of them again with this on." Jiraiya pulled out a scroll from his bag and open it, a top with several seals on it proofed out. "this is the final part of the weight gear I'm giving you, as it basic weight is the same as the other four combined, you can use the trials to got use to the extra weight has I know you two won't anywhere near the hard stuff."

Naruto put on the top and instance felt as though he was carrying several children. Once again his movement were slow but not to the degree that he was when he first put on the first parts of the set. Jiraiya waited for Naruto to get a feel of the extra weight before he led to two to a stairs that just appeared in the wall. "The first trail is down there and before you ask I can't tell what it is because it different for everyone." As the descended down the stair they were greeted by lit candles, despite to looking like no one had been down here in years.

When they reached the bottom they had to walk down a small hallway which lead to a large hall, following Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura walked to a door at was on the left side of the room and first from the top. As they entered Jiraiya looked around the room, it was empty, save for some weird symbol that was on the floor, and half covered in dust.

"This is it the first trial, where you should meet your guide for the others, and maybe some of the people who will be testing you." Jiraiya said, as both Naruto and Sakura walked forward.

As they reached the centre of the room Naruto turned and started to speak "What…" he near finished as all he and Sakura saw was a flash of white light.

#~#~#~# trial one~#~#~#

For some unknown reason Sakura wasn't in the room she just entered, she was in a large green valley, and unlucky for her, she was about ten feet in the air when she appeared them, lucky for her, she landed on something softer then the ground, that something mumbled, causing her to jump off it and reach for a kunai, to defence herself, however her Kunai poach was gone, as was all of her other equipment. Sakura began to panic, and decided to at least strike the 'Thing' she had landed on. As it rose up, she stuck.

"Hey Sakura are yo…" thump "What the hell was that for, first you land on me then you hit me" The something turned out to be Naruto who was currently holding his head, with anime tears falling from his eyes. An amine bump rose from his head.

"Sorry Naruto it just I really freak out, and all the stuff I had on me is gone, you don't thing that Jiraiya…" She started, her voice higher than normal, her body shaking slightly. "I know something was off about him, and now he lead us to an underground room where no one can hear us scream, why do I come with you." Sakura start to almost hyperventilate

"Sakura, first off I don't think we're still the room anymore, and secondly if Jiraiya was going to do something, why didn't he do it last night, No this isn't Jiraiya, and he not in to guys and you're too young for him." Naruto reasoned. Sakura Just started to cry and almost had a break down, till Naruto slapped her across the face. "Sakura this is the trial, I'm sorry about hit you but, we are perfectly safe, I truth Jiraiya don't ask why, but he reminds me of someone from my past." Naruto pulled her in to a hug; known full well that she will hit him later for doing that. Sakura started to calm down, her senses started to return to her as she took deep Calming breaths.

"So you two have meets with Jiraiya of the Sannin, well that quite interest and just show how small the world truly is." Said a voice behind the two of them, both of them turned around, with shock engrained on their faces, Sakura breathing once again became stressed.

"But your dead, I know for a fact that you're dead. I seen picture of you in the Hokage's office." Naruto said his voice unsure, filled with fear angry and other emotions.

"I never said I wasn't" the voice relied back with a slight smile. "And child don't worry nothing is going to happen to either of you, here or in the living world." His voice was calm and it seemed eased Sakura's panic.

However she was still stress enough to said the following. "Living world wait are we dead? Jiraiya bloody killed us did he?" Sakura said angry that the fact that she had started to trust the older man 'and Mum and dad were so pleased when I told them that I was getting help from one of the Sannin because I was helping Naruto train for the finals'

"No, Jiraiya didn't kill you, you two have just entered the other world of a long while to perform some tests, I know Jiraiya in my life and you should both know he will make sure nothing happens to your bodies." The figure said, as he run his hands through his long white, slightly blue or grey, hair, and touched his headband, with had a leaf symbol on it.

"So I take it you're our guide, so what the first trail." Asked Naruto, hoping to keep Sakura busy and hoping to finish quickly for her stake

"Yes I'm your guide, my name is Dan" the figure said.

Author notes

Hopefully I didn't miss anything to big in the proof reading, I'm not one hundred percent sure about the Sakura broke down scene,

[1] Yes the student he going about his Minato and he also is referencing to the ten years he trained Minato, Minato was 20 when he first drew with Jiraiya. I should point out that Naruto can't use nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu but Jiraiya can, but Jiraiya's jutsu can't hurt Naruto now, in the future Jiraiya will be using more powerful jutsu but that because Naruto would have improved to a certain level. On a future chapter note I'm planning on doing a chapter were I show Minato early life, it will just be meeting Kushina, the bell test and some stuff I made up for this story.

[2] The other person remembered by Jiraiya will be important later in the story. I guess I should explain the reason behind this place filler thing, in manga Tsunade and Orochi comment how Jiraiya's last student was almost as bad as Naruto, and the idea just snowballed from that. I will be giving a reason why he was the placefiller on team Jiraiya.

[3] Naruto would have to deal with Jiraiya enemies as well as a increase chance that Iwa would relies that his Minato's son and the villagers would still treat Naruto the same way.

Rant

Right why I'm not declaring a pairing, yet, I have several reasons, main being Naruto is twelve, therefore too bloody young, the girl he haves a crush on is madly 'in love' with the aloof backstabbing brother killing psycho, and finally the girl who has a crush on Naruto, stalks him and then faints when she within a ten feet of him. Need I say more about this crazy love rectangle?

Sorry the rant being short, but everything else I wrote just seems to be me giving out about one side or the other in the Sakura or Hinata debate. on that I'm on it, if anyone wants me to written what I think about the pairing debate just include it in your review or PM me, and I might include it next chapter if not I'll give it in replies.

**remember to review and comment.**

**Irish out **


	4. Chapter 4: Dan, training, ten days

**Chapter 4 Dan, training, 10 days**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I just own everything I make up, that includes theories that I may uses, Note I will highlight where I'm using someone else theories as a plot idea. Naruto Chapter 638, Obito is now broken again, that all I can say about it with boring ye.**

"So what is the first trial, Dan?" Naruto said, as he, for the first time, looked around at their surrounds, a large open valley with green, lush, grass, and countless flowers of colours that rivalled the rainbow. Small animals were also present and could be seen moved about. Naruto for the first time noticed at that he was no long wearing his jacket, yet had all his other clothes, like Sakura he was missing all his equipment.

"This trial is unlike the others that follow after it, here I will judge you're character and see which of the trials you are best suited for, but to that I most look in to your minds." Dan Explained as he raised his hand to Sakura's forehead, causing her to flinch.

"Dan maybe it would be better if you showed it on me first" Naruto said, after seen Sakura reaction. Dan paused for a moment before turning to Naruto and placing both hands on his forehead.

"Let us start child jinchuuriki [1]" was all Dan said before Naruto felt like he was been sucked in to his own mind.

#~#~#~ Naruto's Mind #~#~#

Naruto and Dan were standing a large white empty space. Well white was pushing it, the background seem closer to white overwhelm other colours as it seemed in some place green and blue were still being mixed with white. Naruto stood there slightly confused, he had been in his mind before and it was closer to a sewer, or a boiler room, a flooded boiler room. 'Maybe it is a different layer of my mind or where the fox is just the seal.'

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry if that was an uneasy feeling, enter one mind forcible for the first time can be an unusual experience" said Dan, he was concerned.

"This isn't the first time I been in the mindscape, I'm more concerned about the fact that it seem different from where I meet the nine tails."

"Nine tails, so you're the third jinchuuriki, I taught maybe… never mind" Dan spoke sadly. "I meet the second jinchuuriki once; she was so young only about seven"

"So there were others … please just get on with the test?" Naruto said just wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I'm already finished, as we talked I saw your memories, and I'm sorry for how our village treat you." Dan said softly, relying that he had caused the young man heartache. "We should go Sakura is waited for us."

~#~#~#~#

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around confused, he was back in the valley and Sakura seem to be in the exact same spot. "What is something wrong you only touched his head, Dan?" Sakura said.

"Yes but several minutes passed of us there" Dan points to Naruto's head. 'Wait that was only a couple of seconds, but how could he look in to my memories in such a short amount of time.' Naruto taught has he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura, it your turn, note you mean feel a little uneasy due to this being your first mind jump." Dan spoke softly as he placed both hands on her fore head. "Okay we're done."

"Wait you this let you see all for our memories, and it was that easy for you to do it?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face.

"Most of our memories are hidden from me, for example, I don't know your mother's face, your father's voice. I do know that you're afraid to lose your friends. I know that Naruto less favourite day is the tenth of October." Dan said as he pointed to Naruto during the last part. "I also now know where our strengths lie. Sakura for you it your control, Chakra reverse are small, but you control the chakra almost perfectly but only when calling forth small amount. Naruto on the hand has terrible small scale chakra control, but actual near excellent large scale Control, as wasted when using the shadow clone jutsu is least that the wasted you, Sakura, make you making the basic clone Jutsu."

"Wait what that doesn't make sense, how could his Control be better …"

"When an individual gather chakra, what they're actual doing is getting a handful of their reverse, now with you, you get a handful but with Naruto he gets the amount roughly the same as your total reserve, whole body worth. Hence why his basic clones where almost solid, which should of meant that he should of being taught an elemental clone technique when he failed the first time."

"Really I was told that there was no point in me learning the water clones jutsu, because the problem was control, when I was nine. So when Iruka mentioned a few months ago, I told him it was fine, but now I really wanted to report Ken sensei." Naruto commented.

"Uzuhiso Ken [2], is he still teaching at the academy, it must be over sixty years old."

"No there no one teaching in the Academy with the family Name Uzuhiso, and this Ken is around 27" Naruto replied.

"Right let's move on, Sakura I believe you should do the Heart of Iron trials, Naruto you should do the Nami Kaze training."

"Wait Namikaze, that a trial, I thought it was a name." said Sakura, doing her smarter then you prose

"First off its two words secondly Namikaze isn't a name…"

"Namikaze was the family name of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Naruto add thoughtfully

"Tell this Minato can you tell me what he looks like." Dan asked.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and …" both the Younger Ninja say at roughly the same time.

"Does he look like this?" Dan said pointing to a figure behind the two, they both turned around and standing there was an almost invisible, image of a small boy, aged around six or seven. The child was smiling, teeth showing, and his hair messy and spiked.

"Yeah that child looks him, though a bit younger." Sakura said, as Naruto just watched the child. 'How is that possible, I …'

"Naruto are you okay, I look a little dazed?" asked Dan watching the younger man careful

"Well I just had seen my Hero as a child. It a lot to take in."

"So Minato took the name Namikaze and made it his own. Well suppose one would grow tired of being just called Minato, or boy." Dan said thoughtful. "And he became Hokage, so people must of looking up to him … um so how about I teach you two an attack." Dan said proudly till he remembered the other two in the valley.

"Wait, we're not in our own bodies, so how can we learn an attack? It would be waste, unless you're teaching us the theory behind it. " Said Sakura, looking at Dan like he grown a second head. 'Why change the subject like that, he seemed proud and upset at the same time, why?'

"Actual you're something like a shadow clone so everything expects physical conditioning will be carried over." Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes bulged out when Dan said this. "Hm the technique is called a chakra push, or chakra palm. The technique dates back the first empire, so there are no hand signs."

"If there no hand signs how do we perform it?" Asked Sakura

"You can draw out our chakra without Hand signs right, you can walk on water without making hand signs." To this Naruto nodded Sakura didn't and just looked at Naruto like he had grown a second and third head.

"Wait Naruto since when can you water walk? How long did it take you to stop falling in?" She asked quickly.

"I learned it in a day, right after the second exam, took me about three days to master it."

"What I started learning it two weeks before Chuunin exam and I still can't master it… " Sakura relied back sadly.

"you run out of chakra and fall in right?, while my teacher the one before Jiraiya took me to the hot springs and made me walk on boiling runoff water, it only take me about five attempts because of that, then it turned out that woman we run in to at the forest out some seal on me that messing my chakra control up worst than usual. That the main reason why I was to learn it so quickly. Well that how Jiraiya explained to me."

"… right oh my Kami, I'm never told you that was put on you, there was so much going that it slipped my mind and then when you were still able to fight and make Shadow clones …" her voice was highly pitch with fear and sadness as she relive these moments again

"It fine, I heard from Team 10 what happened, it … but I'm guessing they made some it up, like Sasuke in the weird purple Chakra, you know Ino making the last Uchiha look better, since Kakashi never mentioned it." He cut across hoping to calm her down, she chuckled inside that fact the purple Chakra was real and not made up. 'Kakashi better tell him after the exam.'

"The technique … if it okay with you two" Dan said, slightly laughing at the two. "So Naruto knows what I'm on about and I guess you both have done the tree walking as well. It built upon that, the different is that you gather your chakra to your palm and slam it in opponent's body. It used to winded or stun them, leaving them open for another attack."

"Jiraiya we are so testing this out on Jiraiya." Naruto said, grinning like a child on a sugar rush.

"Right anyway Naruto you used the doors marked with the Kaze and Sakura you used the doors with the dawn symbol of them."

#~#~#~#~#

Jiraiya sat in the empty room humming as he read a sealing scroll; he ignored the white flash of light and the two young ninja that appeared out of thin air, along with two small scrolls. "Oh good you two are back, had I known how long you would be I would of gone and done some research." Jiraiya said while looking indifferent at the other two trying to untangle themselves from each other. 'How do they even end up like that?'

"Naruto this is your fault if you…" Sakura said as she tried to push Naruto one way while Naruto was moving the opposite direction, result in no results either way. 'Idiot now were stuck, well if this was Sasuke it wouldn't too bad '

"Hey you grubbed on to me not the other way … Ouch that hurt, didn't put your foot there" retorted Naruto, as he managed to release one of his arms.

"You two know if ye where older this would be great material for my series of books." Jiraiya smile grew as spoke; he turned away as small amounts of Blood come from his Nose as he pictured them as older, more mature and…

"…"

"…"

"Shut up, you pervert" both Naruto and Sakura shouted, as they glared at Jiraiya. Naruto pointed at him for added effort.

"What I'm saying that both of you are attractive and one …"

"WE'RE Twelve you perv." Shouted Naruto as he managed to untangled himself from Sakura, he moved to the opposite side of the room, assuming that Sakura would strike him for the awkward position they were in. "Don't use us as Research materials for your book or else …."

"I'm kidding why I would use the two of you when I can use an entire hot spring, word of advice Sakura I do civilian ones on Monday and Wednesday and the ninja ones Tuesday and Thursday."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

In a deep dark room where no light could be seen, a dangerous creature slept, but it sensed something and it eyes shot open, revealing blood red eyes, Pupils non-existed. "He blood is here, MINION come to me" it voice was dark and twisted, eras old but lacking the enlightenment that with it.

Another voice broke through the darkness "I will take care of it, but remember you own me and I'm not your minion" it was human. Young and yet carried deep sadness. 'Do this job and then I have my family back, all of them.' the human thought as he walked away.

~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Ooo thank for the information, Jiraiya… is I okay if a try a thing I just learned." Sakura said smiling 'cheerful'.

"Okay I don't have a problem with that…"Jiraiya said before he felt all the air rush out of his lungs and pain took its place.

"So Dan was right it works. Oh Jiraiya my mother and aunt would like to see you peeking on them next Wednesday, because they'll be on the lookout for you"

"Damn it I wanted to do that to him."

"Thank you Sakura for planning on doing that, if I'm beating half to death by a group of civilians it would make me look like a bigger fool" Jiraiya said with a straight face as soon as he was able to talk.

"Wait what"

"Oh right you two don't know about false persona, my is the peeking tom, the fact I used because woman always know what happen in an area and are more like to talk to their friends about it in the local hot spring. When I heard what I need to hear, I let myself be seen. Do you two really think that I man of my fame and skill would have to peek to do research, it already here" he points to his head.

"The First three day of training you spent 95% of the time watching a group of girls that were barely in the 20s jotting down notes." Naruto said as he sweatdropped.

"Old habits die hard Also it keeps me in character." Jiraiya replied back quickly

"… Unf##k believable…" both the others say.

One and half weeks later

Neji went through his tai-jutsu, he quickly relies that his second match would be the one which decided the outcome of the whole thing, both Gaara and Sasuke will be tough opponents but he doubt that even Gaara sand armour will be able to complete defeat his blows.

Neji smirked as he remembered what one of the other branch members had asked him.

Flashback

"So I heard you got a bad draw, Uzumaki will be a different opponent, and do you why?"

"Please if you're going to mess with my training with your pointless comments…"

"You don't see it do you" the man walked away a frown appeared on his face

End Flashback

'What a fool, but why would he do that, Naruto can't stand chance against me, for I'm stronger and fated, rookie of the year and the strongest Genin of my generation.'

"Hello Neji" called a loud voice, it was his sensei, who as always seem to give off an aura of 'youthfulness' that was inhumanly impossible, yet it seemed less strong since what happen to lee, shame Neji actual thought lee was a powerful opponent, not like Naruto. "Yes My Youthful student is training in a very youthful manner, but I have some very youthfully news"

"What crazy thing has lee trying to do now or when he gets out of the hospital?"

"Unfortunately it not that Youthful, the Youthful ninja of the land of Whirlpool have sent their six finalists to fight here in the chuunin exams as a youthful event to show the shared youthfulness of the two nations."

"So several new fighters have entered the exam, that will mean that there will be a reshuffle, and I might be fated to fight an opponent I know nothing about."

"It good youth that my youthful student have already started to plan against the Orange ghost [1], but one more thing the fight have been pushed back for an extra two weeks. Now to go and find my hip rival."

Neji sweatdroped as his Sensei run off like a manic.

#~#~#~#~#~#

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke and smirked "so you finally hit the clone, it took you longer than I expected, but now I feel you're ready to learn how to control your chakra Nature. Here catch." Kakashi thrown an object through the air, Sasuke catch it and stared blankly at it.

"It's a battery"

"Right and you have to charge it, there a gauge on the side that will tell you when it full."

"Wait I thought you were going to teach me some justu not to charge batteries" Sasuke said confused

"you know that the final are being push back two weeks, it give me time to help you master your chakra natures, fire and lighting, your fire jutsu are terrible given the amount of chakra is made up of it " Kakashi commented

"…" Sasuke looked slightly confused.

"Right a person chakra is made of elements, in your case it lighting and fire. Your fire nature makeup about 45% of your chakra and the rest is lighting. It a interesting mix up but the power behind your fire justu would imply a lower percentage, around 30%, now this mostly due to your main nature lighting and your clan training scroll assume you primary would be fire or earth." Kakashi tone wasn't belittling or making it seem very odd, it was neutral. "In order to maximise your fire you need to master your primary first."

"…Fair enough." Sasuke said as started to channel his chakra in to the battery.

'I let Sasuke try this for two weeks and then start teaching him the Chidori'

"Hey Kakashi, how are you supposed to do this anyway?"

"Now that part of the training, I know that in the academy that you were drop feed information, but this is a good learning experience for you" Kakashi said as he sat and started to read his book. 'I really should Ask Jiraiya to sign this for me.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto sat mediating; he had just been told that Jiraiya had to go off for some mission in a couple of days, add to the fact that six new fighter had enter the finals, he knew very little about them, only that the whirlpool regent's grandson was fighting and the son of the Uzukage, both of whom were slightly older than him. Naruto reflected on his own improvements since he started, he Tai-jutsu was now at the same speed as it was before he was giving the weighted gear, he have yet to fight without it on so he can't compare properly, he was learning to new Jutsus, wind release gale palm, because it was based on the Nami Kaze training he was doing, and the shadow clone Shuriken jutsu, which make copies of a shuriken he throw, he had yet to master them, even with five shadow clones work and each of them, the most he could make was ten Shuriken and a strong breeze with gale palm.

Naruto had also found a scroll with a dagger and sheath sealed in it, the Scroll had just appeared in the room when Sakura and he had returned the first time. There was another scroll but no one but Sakura could open and when she did she closed it again and ask Jiraiya to take or destroy it, but the scroll away appeared back on Sakura person. So after a few days she has just left it in one of her bags.

"Naruto we're only doing one more trial before I leave okay" Jiraiya voice broke through his thoughts.

"Right is there a group one or something?" he asked.

Author notes

[1] in canon Tsunade father or uncle would have being born after Mito seal Kurama inside herself, therefore Dan would notices the whisker marks on Naruto and guessed that his mother was the jinchuuriki after Mito. However once he learns that Naruto was the current Jinchuuriki he dropped it.

[2] Uzuhiso Ken is just a teacher in the academy.

[3] A reference to the fact that Naruto wears orange and is able to get away from several trained Ninja.

Sorry for the delay I wanted to make sure I didn't mess anything, there is a reason why I have time skip, it too with the fact that I don't want to bore your readers, all of the trials are chakra control, similar to the chakra push, only using larger amount of chakra

Also there would a few till the next chapter, as I want to make it longer and cover a lot of details, the daemon and his 'minion' mentioned will be explained and I want to show a flashback of Naruto childhood.

**Read and Review and comment.**


End file.
